


Open Wounds In A Young Boy's Pride

by exposeyou



Series: I'm With The Band [7]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exposeyou/pseuds/exposeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you wake up with your best mate's erection pressed against your back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Wounds In A Young Boy's Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to World_isnigh

It was February, and one of those nights that was cold enough to hurt. They were still paying off the heating bills for December and January, so like animals, it had made sense to sleep together to keep warm. It was something that they had done countless times, and it had never been sexual. But it is hard for something to be completely chaste when you wake up with your best mate’s cock pressed against your arse.

Jude was frozen – more from the shock than the cold. The grimy morning light that came through the crack in the curtains hadn’t woken Ewan.

Why the fuck had he decided to sleep naked last night? Granted, he did it in his own bed, but this was different. He dimly remembered shedding his boxers in an artfully artless, ‘I’m completely comfortable with my sexuality’ shrug as he got under the covers. Ewan had done the same, probably in an attempt not to seem like a prude.

Jude was an idiot, he decided about himself.

He wondered if Ewan had looked at his cock whilst he was undressing. Probably not. Ewan had a boyfriend, or someone that approximated as one, at work. He didn’t know precisely what they got up to, or even how, seeing as Ewan spent every moment he wasn’t at work with Jude, but he imagined it involved feverish kisses and quick handjobs in the alleyway behind the betting shop.

Jude wasn’t jealous, but the thought did get him hard. Or had he been hard since he woke up and felt that unfeasibly warm length between his cheeks?

His best bet was probably to stay still, try to get back to sleep, and hope that when he woke up, Ewan had gone to the bathroom or something.

Or he could get himself off. The throbbing in his cock was getting quite insistent, now. It would be risky. It would be kind of disgusting, with Ewan right there, in Ewan’s _bed_.

He slowly moved his hand down to his aching cock.

He’d had one arm hanging over the edge of the bed, outside of the covers, so his hand had got a bit chilly. It felt great wrapped around his dick, with Ewan pressed up against him feeling as if he was on fire.

In fact, it felt so good to be touching himself that he couldn’t help arching his back, wriggling a little. And that was how he ended up with the tip of Ewan’s cock against his arsehole. He could feel the head of it wet up against him, and it was so hard not to ease back himself onto it.

He’d wanted this for a while, to have Ewan in bed with him, naked, warm, intimate. He’d just imagined that there would be some kind of lube involved. And that, you know, they’d both be awake. He tried to slide himself onto his big dick, but it stung. Too much. Not ready. Had Ewan felt anything? Would he wake up?

Silence, except for the sound of them both breathing.

Jude settled with rubbing his hole gently on that velvet tip whilst he played with his own cock. It was painful for the two of them to be this close, around each other nearly every moment of the day, but not really _together_. Not aware.

He had a double-handed grip on his cock and was closing to coming when he felt Ewan shift. He opened his mouth to blurt something, apologise, but before he could speak he was facedown in the pillows.

Jude was crushed against the mattress, Ewan’s chest to his back. Still in that blur between sleep and wakefulness, they moved together, and Jude panted into his pillow. It shouldn’t have happened, couldn’t have happened, but somehow Ewan was inside him, and yes, it hurt, but...

It was what he wanted. What he’d always wanted, what he had been too afraid to ask for, and now...

Now he was lying there, sticky and sweating, and Ewan was backing away, a look of horror on his face.

Jude heard the bedroom door slam, and the sound of retching.

This wasn’t quite how he’d imagined it would be.

Years later, he isn’t really sure how it happened so quickly and so easily. He talked about it with his psychosexual counsellor (who, _really_ , was far more attractive than she needed to be) and she bit her pen before making some notes. He imagined they said ‘Patient has trouble distinguishing between fantasy and reality’ or similar. He sighed.


End file.
